


A is A: Colossal

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: SG-1 travels to a world of new abilities, and finds a strange similarity to their own.





	A is A: Colossal

**Colossal**

 

“So two teams in as many missions,” Erza said as she ate in the mess with Daniel and Lucy. “It seems we’re assembling quite the motley band here.”

 

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, now Gen. Hammond’s playing hell trying to keep things justified to the Pentagon.”

 

Lucy frowned. “I still can’t believe how that one guy called me a stripper. They call that guy a general?”

 

Daniel didn’t comment and pressed forward. “Seems that we need to either find something that is either a major discovery that we can _reproduce_ , or the DoD will be threatening to shut down this project and send you all back home.”

 

Erza shook her head. “It’s funny, no matter where you go, governments are all the same. Focused solely on bureaucratic minutia rather than what is truly important.”

 

“Do you mind if I join you?” The trio looked up to see Lt. Hawkeye standing next to the table, holding a tray of food in hand.

 

“Not at all,” Daniel said, pulling his food away so Hawkeye could sit at the table. Like everyone else, she’d changed when she’d come to SG-1’s home dimension, though they said they still felt the same as they did back home. The best theory Carter had was that it was all in how their minds processed the light waves in each dimension. “So, settling in okay?”

 

“Fuery’s going wild here,” Hawkeye said, smiling as she started to eat. “He keeps going on about how your use of silicon in your electronic systems would be a milestone development for the military and civilian sectors back in our country. He can’t wait to see these systems implemented in our own forces.”

 

“I’m still honestly a little overwhelmed,” Lucy said. “I mean a lot of this stuff is just so weird to wrap my brain around. I mean, no one here uses magic, how does anything get done?”

 

Daniel nodded. “I wonder that myself sometimes. What about Col. Mustang?”

 

Hawkeye shook her head. “The colonel’s still livid that he was sent here instead of returning to Ishval. He still feels that he should be doing what he can to repair the region we helped to demolish. He tried to convince Fuhrer Grumman that it was what he needed to do instead of being sent here. Thankfully Maj. Armstrong confirmed that, so far, the people appointed to rebuild Ishval were doing their jobs properly.”

 

“Well that’s progress at least,” Lucy said. “We talked to our master the other day, no one has found any trace of Zeref on Tenrou Island since we left. The Magic Council and the kingdom still want answers.”

 

Daniel sighed. “No matter where we go there’s always questions left unsolved.”

 

“What about this goa’uld problem you’ve mentioned,” Hawkeye said, taking a bite of her noodles and peas. “Is your government still focusing on it?”

 

“That and the replicators,” Daniel said, downcast. “They expected us to just bring back some miracle weapon and all of our problems would be solved. You’re right, Erza. People are alike all over.”

 

The base PA sparked to life. “SG-1, report for briefing.”

 

Daniel grabbed his desert and got moving. “Duty calls. Talk to you all later.”

 

The ladies waved goodbye, but as the doors swung shut behind Daniel Hawkeye turned to the two wizards. “Who’s Zeref?”

 

Daniel ascended the stairs to the briefing room, sitting beside Carter and starting to eat his pudding. “Is it just me or is the mission turnaround getting faster and faster these days?”

 

“The Pentagon feels that the more dimensions we can travel to, the greater the odds that we can find something worthwhile.” Gen. Hammond sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “I haven’t seen my grandchildren in three weeks thanks to all this madness.”

 

O’Neill raised his eyebrows. “Monstrous, sir.”

 

“Where is our next mission to be General Hammond?”

 

“U-115-4G, Teal’c.” Hammond opened up his newest folder to show a world where there were skyscrapers and cars. Along with people pointing at the MALP and trying to figure out what it was. “These were taken fourteen hours ago, so time is critical. If their technology is at this level, they may at least possess something capable of helping us against the Goa’uld.”

 

O’Neill groaned as he stood. “Is that all sir?”

 

“No it isn’t colonel,” Hammond said, unable to keep the clear annoyance out of his voice over what he was being forced to do. “The Pentagon has sent word down; if you’re going to keep bringing back individuals, consider their usefulness in relation to future missions.”

 

“Sen. Kinsey sir?” Hammond didn’t say a thing. “Got it.”

 

* * *

 

SG-1 found themselves on the same street the MALP had emerged from, hearing the sounds of sirens roaring from around them. “ _- Citizens urged to evacuate to the nearest train or subway station. Trains are running to evacuate all citizens to a safe location immediately.”_

“We must have a gift for timing lately,” O’Neill mentioned. Walking through the street, the team saw everything deserted, stalls left empty either from looting judging by the fact that they were flipped over and damaged. “What do you think, natural disaster?”

 

Carter shook her head. “The MALP didn’t send back any signs of any adverse weather or seismic activity.”

 

“Maybe they’re under attack?” Daniel looked around. “I mean we know this city has only been evacuated recently.”

 

The four heard a humming noise, and looked up to see a massive airship slowly moving overhead. It was a massive metal beast, multiple propellers placed around the craft. “That’s Chinese writing,” Daniel said. “It’s police, it’s a police airship.”

 

“Chinese?” Carter perked up. “What if this was a kind of colony, these could be people from Earth.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Teal’c, fire a staff blast away from that thing, just get their attention.” Teal’c did so, and the airship sharply changed course and came to hover over the team. “Think they’re a little jumpy?”

 

A series of metal cables shot into the street, and as O’Neill watched a quartet of what looked like police in metal armor slid down on some kind of harness. “Officers, hi, we’re a little lost, we’re trying to find the theme park.”

 

“Who are you people? Where did you come from?”

 

“Distant travelers from distant lands,” O’Neill said, throwing his arms out. By now there wasn’t a lot of reaction to the fact that they were in a world where, once again, they were different looking. “Col. O’Neill, Maj. Carter, Dr. Jackson, and we can’t forget Teal’c.”

 

The men looked at each other, trying to figure out what they were being told. “Those clothes, where’d you get them?”

 

“Standard issue uniforms from where we’re from,” O’Neill said. “Play nice with us, we can try to get you some.”

 

“Uniforms?” The police quickly dropped into a fighting stance. “Who sent you, Kuvira?”

 

Everyone looked to Daniel. “Hey, I can only read the writing, I don’t have context for anything else in this dimension.”

 

“Take them in,” one of the cops said. “They’ll answer to the chief.” The metal rigs shot out two metal cables each, catching O’Neill, Carter, and Daniel. Teal’c grabbed the cables coming for him and pulled them towards him, throwing the cop off-balance and giving O’Neill an opening. Grabbing his zat he fired at the cop holding him, only to have some of the charge travel through the wires and hit him. Teal’c was already moving, striking at the two other cops despite their managing to try and restrain him with their wires. Using his staff to deflect the cables, Teal’c closed to striking distance. The officers gestured at him, but Teal’c didn’t feel them accomplishing anything as he struck them down with his staff. The last one standing shouted out, “It’s gotta be platinum!” That was when Teal’c struck him down.

 

Carter and Daniel wormed their way out of the slack cables, Daniel grabbed at O’Neill. “Jack, Jack you okay?”

 

O’Neill tried to stand up, but when the tried to step forward he collapsed into Daniel’s arms. “I’m good.”

 

Carter walked over to one of the cops. “Hey, hey are you okay? Sorry about that, we just need to talk to your leadership.” The cop looked at Carter like she was nuts. “Okay, yes, this isn’t the best first impression, but once we talk to them we can clear this up.”

 

Daniel hefted Jack’s arm over his shoulder. “So there’s someone else in the airship, right?”

 

O’Neill heard the sounds of additional airships closing in. “I’d call that a safe presumption, wouldn’t you?”

 

After explaining their situation as best they could to the officers that came as backup, SG-1 was disarmed and found themselves handcuffed, being flown to the bay of the city they were in. O’Neill looked over the ship as they flew, specifically the holding cell. “Little spartan in here, you think they’d spring for a decorator.”

 

“Feels like a typical steel construction,” Carter said. “The majority of the ship is metal, I don’t think how they’ve managed to build it like this and keep it aloft.”

 

“I’m more concerned with the fact that their streets are deserted but their police are still patrolling.” Daniel paced the cell. “I mean they’re calling for evacuation, their streets are empty, but they seem to think we’re part of someone’s army. I think we might have arrived in the middle of a war.”

 

O’Neill mockingly perked up. “Huh, good God y’all.”

 

Daniel ignored the sarcasm. “Those officers didn’t carry projectile or energy weapons, we have to presume that whatever happens is going to be brutal, even by the standards of what we’ve seen.” Daniel looked to Teal’c. “What most of us have seen.”

 

O’Neill sighed. “Daniel, don’t you think you’re overreacting a little?”

 

“It would be wise to prepare for a possible encounter with dictatorial officials O’Neill.” Teal’c looked around as the team felt the airship shudder to a halt as it landed. “I suggest we do so quickly.”

 

The cell opened up, and the four were led out onto an island in the middle of the bay. The first thing that caught Daniel’s attention were the distinctly Asian styles used on the island’s buildings. One was even built exactly like a pagoda would be back on Earth. The second was the massive statue farther out in the bay, what looked like warships patrolling around it. It was as tall as the Statue of Liberty, a man in what looked like Shaolin robes holding a staff, a massive arrow on his head.

 

O’Neill looked around. “Nice place. Hey I’m thinking of moving, what are the property taxes like around here?”

 

A woman with a harsh expression stood at the bottom of the airship’s ramp, arms folded as the team was marched down. “I’m Chief Lin Beifong, Republic City Police. You people have names?”

 

O’Neill grinned. “I’m Col. O’Neill, this here’s Maj. Carter and Dr. Jackson. The big guy’s Teal’c. Just Teal’c, that’s important to remember.”

 

“I don’t have time for my suspects to play around right now, ‘colonel’,” Lin barked. “Either you people tell us what you’re doing in the city right as the fighting’s about to start, or I’ll have you all thrown in the nearest cell to rot.”

 

Daniel quickly took over. “We’re the people that sent the device through that your people found, it was a small vehicle, tracked, smaller than what a person could drive.”

 

Lin scoffed. “So you’re those jerks. You scared the life out of my people when they found it.”

 

Daniel nodded. “We’re sorry, we send that ahead of us to make sure things are at least somewhat safe. You see we’re explorers, we came here looking to speak to your leaders, to get to know you. To ask for your help.” Lin raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I know, this probably isn’t the best time, but we didn’t have any idea you were about to go to war.”

 

Shutting her eyes, Lin paused for a moment before nodding. “Alright, I believe you. If you’re really from a military you should speak to Pres. Raiko and Gen. Iroh. They’re conferring in the Air Temple right now. Take the handcuffs off. Just keep them under watch.”

 

As the cops did so, one of them walked up to Lin holding their gear. “They had these on them ma’am. We think they’re made of platinum, we haven’t been able to bend them.”

 

Lin looked at the weapons, and made the same motions as the police who had fought Teal’c. And again, nothing happened. “Interesting. Keep those here for now. You’ll get them back once we’re sure you can at least be trusted to not attack us here.”

 

O’Neill put on a false smile. “It’s so nice to be trusted wherever you go.”

 

Daniel whispered under his voice to Carter. “People are alike all over, huh?”

 

The four were led up into one of the pagoda towers, where four men and two younger women were talking. “We wanna take out Kuvira’s spirit weapon before it gets too close to the city.”

 

An older man with a blue arrow on his forehead and a goatee spoke up. “That sounds like a risk we don’t need to take. The evacuation is on schedule, and Gen. Iroh is getting his army in place.”

 

The younger woman with short hair kept going. “I know Gen. Iroh can go toe to toe with Kuvira’s army, but that weapon?”

 

One of the younger men with a stockier build took over. “It could wipe out the entire city!”

 

The thinner, taller one went next. “We can’t let it get to our doorstep.”

 

The short-haired woman went again. “We’ll sneak behind enemy lines and disable the weapon.”

 

A woman with a long ponytail spoke last “If it works, we can even the playing field.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Lin said, finally announcing her presence. “My officers found these four inside the city. I know they’re not spies from Kuvira, but they’re certainly not any of ours.”

 

The entire room turned to glare at SG-1, and O’Neill knew that he had to say something or he’d never be able to say anything. “Col. Jack O’Neill, bold explorer from dimension nine.” The entire room looked at him like he was nuts. “Okay, fine, we’re not sure what number dimension we’re from.”

 

A man with a mustache and glasses pointed at the group. “Chief Beifong, why did you bring these people here?”

 

Lin gestured to SG-1 and didn’t wilt like most underlings would in the face of an angry superior. “Mr. President, these people aren’t with Kuvira. I didn’t detect any deception when I asked them, in fact they’re far too calm in this situation.”

 

Daniel stepped forward. “Sir, if I can explain? You see we’re not from here, we’re not actually even from this plane of existence originally. We’re explorers, we have devices that enable us to travel vast distances in seconds. We’ve used those devices to come here, to ask for your help if you’ll lend it.”

 

The group of people looked at Daniel like he was nuts, but Lin put the icing on the cake. “Flaming firebenders, he’s telling the truth.”

 

“Impossible,” Tenzin said. “You’re not spirits, what on Earth are you people?”

 

“Oh, you know, just your average, every day, pan-dimensional travelers. Ain’t that right Teal’c?” Teal’c gave O’Neill a non-look. “That’s his way of saying yes.”

 

“We’re explorers,” Daniel repeated, quickly taking over. “We have a device in our own world that’s able to take us to other worlds and dimensions. You see we’re trying to find other worlds and people, people who can help us to save our world and dozens, hundreds of others.”

 

The group in the room looked at each other trying to puzzle out what they just heard. “Okay, back up,” the stocky young man said. “Are you saying that you’re from some _other_ spirit world?”

 

Daniel shook his head. “No, not exactly, it’s more like we’re from different places with the same general makeups.” The group of people kept staring at SG-1 like they were nuts. “Look is there a scientist we can talk to about this?”

 

“All our scientists are out of the city in the face of a small invasion we’re facing,” the bespectacled man said. “In case you haven’t picked up on it, we’re in the middle of a crisis.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Oh, no, don’t worry. We kinda got that picture when we saw the streets entirely deserted.”

 

The bald man with the goatee took a long breath. “I see we’re reaching an impasse. Let me ask you all this then. You say your goal is to find help for your people. If we received your help against our current threat in exchange, would you accept this?”

 

O’Neill gave a nod. “Yeah, that would be okay. Why, what’re you facing down? See, I got my money on mad despot, Daniel said ancient evil.”

 

The bespectacled man spoke up. “Kuvira. She took over the Earth Kingdom, turned it into an empire, and has spent the past three years conquering and coercing nearly the entire former kingdom to either bow before her or be forced under heel.” O’Neill smiled at Daniel. “You’ve faced this kind of threat before?”

 

“We have faced many foes of a similar nature,” Teal’c said. “We have killed or imprisoned false gods, along with artificial enemies attempting to destroy that which we have created in the face of political opposition from those that would prefer to hide or cower in the face of such enemies.” The bespectacled man seemed taken aback by the statement. “We have not yet learned of your names.”

 

The man with the goatee bowed. “I am Tenzin, master of the Air Nomads. This is Pres. Raiko of the United Republic, and Chief Lin Beifong of the Republic City Police Force. This is Avatar Korra, Det. Mako, his brother Bolin, and Asami Sato, CEO and owner of Future Industries. We’re essentially the people trying to defend this city and the rest of the world from Kuvira.”

 

O’Neill looked at the group with disbelief. “Yeah, I can already tell that the world is safer in their hands.”

 

Korra smirked. “Hey, if I need someone to lecture me on how much better the good old days were, I’ll go to you gramps. You look like something a platypus bear had for lunch and didn’t finish.”

 

O’Neill looked taken aback. “I’ll have you know only the finest of planet-destroying threats have insulted me, that was weak by comparison.”

 

“Can’t imagine why’d they’d want to destroy your planet, after talking for you for five minutes.” Korra crossed her arms and had a fistbump with Bolin.

 

Raiko groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “If we’re quite done? You were talking about Kuvira’s superweapon, you were going to suggest a plan to take it out by sneaking behind enemy lines?”

 

Korra nodded. “We’ll leave tonight. It’ll take us some time to reach her army, but we should be able to at least take out that weapon and show her that we aren’t going to give up. Gen. Iroh can mop up after we’re done.”

 

Carter looked up. “What kind of superweapon is this? We’ve faced more than our fair share, we might be able to help you against it.”

 

“It’s a spirit weapon,” Tenzin said. “It fires a massive burst of spiritual energy, capable of levelling entire mountainsides in one blast. It could level this city in minutes.”

 

“Energy blast huh?” O’Neill nodded. “Well, it sounds like your bad guys found out about laser weapons. Something we have plenty of experience with.”

 

Asami looked at the group cautiously. “Chief, did they have anything on them?”

 

Beifong nodded. “My officers are holding their equipment downstairs. We think it’s made of platinum, they couldn’t bend any of it no matter what they tried.”

 

Carter and Daniel shared a look as O’Neill raised a hand. “Yeah, what’s the exchange rate for platinum to gold around here?”

 

“Let me see the equipment.” Beifong led the way to the outside, a trio of police keeping SG-1 away from their equipment. Asami walked over to the FRED, picking up one of the radios. “It looks like a radio, but it’s far smaller than anything I could imagine making. And you said you can’t bend it chief?” Beifong shook her head. Asami picked up a block of C4. “What is this?”

 

Daniel answered, “Well I wouldn’t want to put that anywhere near a live electrical wire.”

 

“It feels artificial,” Beifong said. “Almost like a modelling clay, but there’s no trace of earth in this either.”

 

Asami picked up Teal’c staff, and quickly put it back down before going to one of the P90s. “What are these?”

 

“Ah, we’d rather you be careful with that,” O’Neill said. “You don’t know how to operate it, it’s pretty dangerous to use if you don’t know how.”

 

Asami glanced at O’Neill, and threw the P90 at him. “Okay, show us what it does then. Just remember you’re trapped on an island with some of the best benders in the world. Try anything, you won’t be able to blink before they drop you.”

 

O’Neill glanced at his team. “No pressure then.” Making sure a round was chambered and stepping out of the circle, O’Neill looked around for a safe target and found one; a fruit tree about fifty yards away, uphill. “Is there anyone up there?” Everyone shook their heads. “Good. Single shot.” Thumbing the safety, O’Neill quickly shouldered the weapon and fired a shot, popping one of the ripe fruits as the locals gasped. “Full auto.” Thumbing again, O’Neill fired off about half the magazine and cut several thicker branches off the tree. “Any questions?”

 

The locals were left staring, trying to comprehend what they just saw. “That was a tree planted by my father when he married my mother,” Tenzin whispered. “Why did you do that?”

 

O’Neill cringed. “Look, if it makes it any better, the new branches are gonna be even healthier than the old ones.”

 

“That’s a weapon,” Raiko said, realization dawning. “Do you have any more? How long does it take to be trained to use them?”

  
O’Neill held up a hand. “There’s plenty of time for that stuff after you give us back our things, hm?” Raiko nodded, and the police quickly handed SG-1 their weapons and equipment. “Thank you. Yes, we can arrange for some trade, maybe even a licensing agreement between the manufacturer and your nation. Of course, first things first, _where are we?_ ”

 

Raiko motioned out towards the mainland. “You’re in the heart of the United Republic, colonel. Republic City.” The city was sprawling, a metropolis straight out of the 1930s. Skyscrapers rose up from the bay, covered in vines-

 

Carter grabbed her binoculars. “What are those vines growing all over the buildings?”

 

Korra suddenly looked very embarrassed. “Yeah, there was this whole thing with a giant monster a few years back, I really don’t want to talk about it right now.”

 

“Those vines are the least of our worries,” Beifong said. “You have weapons that we’ve never seen before. Against Kuvira those could be the difference between defeat and victory, we need your help.”

 

“You said this ‘Kuvira’ fella has an army?” Beifong nodded. “And there’s four of us.” Beifong nodded, and sighed. “Yeah, we’re not much good against an army, are we?”

 

“You could come with us,” Korra said. “It’ll be a little tight on the bison, but they could help us take down Kuvira’s superweapon.”

 

“I don’t think that wise Mr. President,” Tenzin said. “We don’t know who these people are, and those weapons they carry mean that each one of them on their own could be as big a danger as Kuvira with that cannon.”

 

“Hey, I’m standing right here ya jerk.”

 

Raiko thought for a moment, looking over SG-1 with suspicion. “If they’re a chance against Kuvira then I’ll take it. Colonel, the United Republic formally asks for your assistance against Kuvira’s armies and in the defense of Republic City. In return, once the battle is over, we can discuss what aid to send to your own government.”

 

“Great. Teal’c, get the gear together, Carter, Daniel you two want to stay behind and see what we’re working with on this end?”

 

Korra started to run off. “I’ll get the bison, pack for a three day trip at minimum.” As SG-1 watched, the girl somehow created a massive gust of wind under her, sending her flying for nearly a hundred yards through the air.

 

O’Neill blinked, turning to Tenzin. “Not gonna lie, where we’re from only politicians can do that with hot air.”

 

Raiko stepped forward again. “Colonel, I don’t know what it is like where you come from, but our nation is truly facing a dire threat. If you can stop it, the United Republic will not be the first to fall.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Don’t worry sir, taking out tyrants with delusions of grandeur with technologies we can barely make head or tail of is standard operating procedure for us.” Smiling, O’Neill turned to see Korra coming back atop a massive, white-furred, six-legged flying bison. “Case in point.”

 

* * *

 

The wind whipped against O’Neill’s face, his sunglasses keeping his eyes from going dry at altitude. His jacket kept out the worst of the wind chill, though just looking at Teal’c’s bald head in the middle of the air made O’Neill shiver. “So. Flying bison. Seems nice.”

 

“Who are you, really?” Mako had been staring at O’Neill the whole trip, and hadn’t let up. “You don’t act like any soldier I’ve ever met.”

 

“Oh I don’t know, I’ve been told I’m worse than any soldiers some people have met.” Looking around the mountains they flew past, O’Neill stretched out his arms. “So, is avatar some kind of title around here?”

 

“It means I’m the master of all four elements, a bridge between the human and spirit worlds.” Korra looked back to O’Neill. “Do they not know about the avatar back where you’re from?”

 

“Never made it into the newspapers.”

 

Bolin sat across from Teal’c, smiling at the Jaffa with utter innocence. “So what’s that gold on your forehead mean?” Teal’c glared at Bolin. “Oh, right, got it, touchy subject, never mind then.” Teal’c kept staring. “I mean I was just curious, that’s all, didn’t mean anything by it.” Still more staring. “I mean I was just wondering, you know, I mean it’s been a long bison ride.”

 

“Bolin, focus,” Mako said. “I think I hear something.” O’Neill heard it too, the low rumbling in the distance of armored vehicles.

 

As the bison crested one of the ridges, O’Neill knew what he was hearing. Not only was he hearing the sound of tanks coming through the mountain passes, he heard something else, but couldn’t quite place the source. That was when he realized Korra was still flying the bison onward. “Hey, what’re you doing?”

 

“Well we came out here to find Kuvira’s army, and if this is them then they’re a week early. They must’ve known Zhu Li would tell us what she knew and moved up her schedule.”

 

“No, not that, I mean you’ve gotta put this thing down into cover. There’s nothing else in the air, we’re literally the only target in the sky for them to fire on.”

 

Korra blinked. “Oh. Okay, we’ll land in those trees and see what-” A massive stomping noise overwhelmed everything. Rounding another mountain, Korra went silent seeing a massive machine storming through the pass. The thing was a behemoth, towering over anything nearby like an ancient god made physical.

 

Mako turned to Bolin. “Did you know about this!”

 

Bolin nodded. “Oh, right, did I forget to tell you? _Of course I didn’t!_ ”

 

“Get this thing back to the city,” O’Neill shouted. “Fly low to the deck so they don’t see us, get moving!”

 

Korra did as O’Neill said, guiding the bison low and weaving between the trees and hills. “That’s why they could move a week early, Kuvira doesn’t need to stick to the rails when she has that monster storming through.”

 

“It appears our task here will not be an easy one O’Neill,” Teal’c observed. “That beast will be difficult to disable, let alone destroy.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed that Teal’c,” O’Neill shouted, as the bison groaned out in strain as Korra kept pushing it forward. “How the hell do you people have access to that when you don’t even have airplanes?”

 

“We do, we just don’t have enough!” Flying low, Korra looked back to see the massive form of the colossal device fading into the distance. “We can’t send Gen. Iroh’s forces against that thing, they’d be wiped out in battle.”

 

O’Neill looked around in confusion. “So you ambush them in the city, get us to Gen. Iroh and we can help him figure out a plan for this.”

 

“Hold on, we don’t even know who you really are,” Mako shouted. “How do we know this guy is really a colonel? All we know is he has a crazy weapon and a small radio, he’s done nothing to prove that he is who he says he is.”

 

“I shouldn’t have to,” O’Neill said, glaring at Mako. “Listen jerk, I’ve faced so many things like that I could retire if you gave me a hundred dollars for each time.”

 

“We have only faced such great threats at best seven times O’Neill.”

 

O’Neill paused. “Okay, but we draw it out over a few months.”

 

“These people have technologies we’ve never imagined before,” Asami said. “If they have ideas on how to take this thing out, I’ll listen.”

 

* * *

 

Carter shook her head as Varrick displayed the Hummingbird mecha suit. “Beautiful isn’t she? Yep, this should make Kuvira think twice about whatever she’s planning. So, think you can add anything to it?”

 

Carter picked her jaw up from the floor. “No, God no, this thing can’t possibly fly! You only put mechanical wings on it, these would never create enough lift to pick this up off the ground. You’d need a rocket to get any kind of lift if you really wanted to make this fly, and even then you’d only be adding additional weight that you’d need _more_ fuel and _more_ powerful motors to carry.” Varrick’s face fell, and when he looked to Zhu Li for some kind of backup, she awkwardly looked away. “You said you had airplanes, if you used those to attack Kuvira’s key troop formations you could inflict heavy casualties on them before they even reached the range to attack your forces.”

 

“What, throw bombs out of airplanes?” Varrick pointed to the sky. “That’s crazy, it’s dangerous! Why, people could get hurt.”

 

Daniel just watched the proceedings with bemusement. “Well, this is a war, I think that hurting the people you’re fighting is kind of the idea.”

 

Varrick blinked. “Right, that would be the general idea. Okay, fine, we can use the biplanes. Wait! I’ve got another idea!” Running of a nearby railing, Varrick pulled two wires toward him. “I tried this trick when I was escaping the Earth Empire. We wrap these wires around a metal post and zap’em with power. It creates an energy wave that immediately disables the mecha suits that Kuvira has, she’ll never see it coming.”

 

Carter nodded. “Yes, an EMP would be perfect. Every piece of equipment she has that requires an electrical source of power to function would instantly be taken out of consideration. We’d just need to EMP proof our own equipment, it shouldn’t take more than a few minutes for each vehicle, and the aircraft should be able to strike out of range of the EMP even after it’s activated.”

 

Zhu Li started running. “I’ll call Gen. Iroh, hopefully the week we have left is enough time to organize this new plan.”

 

Carter’s radio crackled to life. “Carter, Carter come in!”

 

Carter grabbed her radio at the Colonel’s voice. “Colonel? What happened sir, you said this would take a few days for you to return.”

 

“They moved up the calendar on us, someone named Zhu Li escaped and got word about things to the leadership.” Carter looked to Zhu Li, who looked like she wanted to find the nearest small hole to hide away in. “Worse is that they’ve got some kind of massive walking robot with them, we’re not taking that thing down in a straight fight unless we want to wipe out the entire city. Tell whoever’s in charge down there it’ll be house to house and street to street when this army arrives, we’ve got a good hour and a half until then. We’ll land at the field HQ, you guys have to get the president outta there on an airship ASAP.”

 

“On it sir.” Checking her weapon, Carter looked to Varrick. “Both of you need to get out of the city, get an airship and get the president out to sea now. Radio the airfield and tell them to load whatever explosives they can onto those biplanes. Bombs, even torpedoes if they’re all you have.” Varrick and Zhu Li stayed frozen in place, just staring at Carter and Daniel. “What are you both deaf all of a sudden, get moving!”

 

“Wait!” Varrick threw out his arms and reached into his pocket. “Zhu Li, I figured we’d be doing this before we got into the pilot’s seat, but I think I need to do this now. See, I know that the odds are stacked against us in this fight, but I need to make sure of one last thing before we head out.” Taking out a small box, Varrick held out a green gemstone ring. “Zhu Li Moon, will you do the thing for the rest of our lives?”

 

Zhu Li’s eyes started to water and she nodded and whispered, “Yes.”

 

Jumping up with a cheer and sliding the ring onto her finger, Varrick took Zhu Li in his arms and kissed her. “Now, let’s go save a president and a nation!”

 

Carter shook her head, exasperated. “What is with these dimensions lately?”

 

* * *

 

Iroh stared at O’Neill like the man was crazy. “You’re seriously telling me that in order to save Republic City, I should wage a war inside it?”

 

“You want to still have a United Republic to have a Republic City for, you’d better get your people inside.” O’Neill tapped on a map of the city with a marker. “Everything before this line has to be given to the enemy, draw them in and hit them once they reach these streets here.”

 

Iroh waved the idea off. “If we let Kuvira get that far into the city with the kind of weapon you’re describing it will do the kind of damage we’ve been trying to avoid. My men can meet Kuvira’s forces out on the outskirts, we’ll have a chance to destroy her army there.”

 

Korra slammed her hand on the table. “No, you won’t! General, I know you’re the best commander the United Forces have ever had, but this thing is twenty-five stories tall and has the spirit cannon attached to its arm. If you tried to fight Kuvira’s army with that thing you’d be annihilated.”

 

Iroh glared at O’Neill. “You think you have a better way?”

 

O’Neill grabbed at his radio. “Carter, the nice man in charge of the army is asking if we have a better way?”

 

“We do sir. Varrick mentioned that those mecha suits are vulnerable to EMP fields. We’ve already sent forces out to make the necessary modifications, and we heard Master Tenzin mention that his people will try to focus on taking out the enemy’s superweapon from the air.”

 

O’Neill nodded to the radio with a sly grin. “Thanks major, keep us posted. Well, general, what were you saying?”

 

Iroh shook his head. “Colonel, you may be an experienced soldier in your own nation, but here I am the one charged with the overall defense of this city. I will not let some hotshot claiming he comes from another world tell me how to run a war.”

 

O’Neill nodded, faking thoughtfulness to help prove his point. “General, how many wars have you fought?”

 

Iroh blinked. “What? I’ve fought against the Equalists, against pirate raiders off the coasts of the Republic, and here. Are you trying to tell me something colonel, or are all subordinate officers where you come from so disrespectful of rank?”

 

O’Neill threw open the tent and let everyone look out over the single line of forces. “General, what happens when that superweapon gets into range? Take your time, there are only hundreds of incorrect answers.”

 

Iroh pointed back at the city. “And you think sending my men to die in a city is preferable to having them die in combat against their enemy?”

 

“My own people have fought Col. O’Neill’s forces in a similar manner many times,” Teal’c said. “Every defeat was due to their commanders showing a similar tactical inflexibility that you now display.”

 

“He might be right,” Korra said. “I don’t want to destroy the city either general, but we have to face facts. Kuvira is coming in less than an hour, and if we don’t pull your army back we won’t have anything to fight with.”

 

“Avatar Korra, I respect your wisdom as the avatar, but the city will not be where I send my forces. We will fight outside the city, and-”

 

The radio set on the desk came to life. “Gen. Iroh, this is Pres. Raiko, come in.”

 

Iroh grinned at O’Neill. “Gen. Iroh here sir, our forces are standing by. We’re ready to meet Kuvira’s forces head on when she arrives.”

 

A scuffled sounded over the radio for a second. “Are you _crazy?!_ That spirit vine cannon will turn your people into dust and ash, you can’t fight her like you’re planning!”

 

Another short scuffled sounded. “Mr. Varrick is right general. Maj. Carter has just finished telling me of team SG-1’s experiences in combat, often against vastly superior forces. I want you to listen to any and all advice Col. O’Neill gives to you, is that understood?” Iroh glared at the radio, then turned to O’Neill. “Gen. Iroh, is that clear?”

 

Iroh took a long, slow breath. “Crystal sir. Iroh out.”

 

O’Neill bounced on the balls of his feet. “First, I get one of those suits? That ascot really just puts it all in place. Second, I need to know our forces and what kind of equipment we’re working with.”

 

Iroh picked up what was left of his pride and forced himself to work with O’Neill. “We have five battalions of roughly seven hundred soldiers. Two battalions of fire benders, two of earth benders, one of water benders. We also have thirty-five mecha tanks as well. We can more than match Kuvira’s forces, all we need to do is take out that weapon.”

 

Teal’c stepped forward. “Do you have any airships?” Iroh nodded. “I recommend you place your most skilled warriors aboard these airships, and utilize them to move a battalion behind your enemy to strike them at their most vulnerable.”

 

“Also, and this might be just me, you might want to get those whatever-tanks to Carter on the double, she’ll be able to get them prepped against the EMP we’re gonna be putting out. Also, it must mean something differen in this dimension, what exactly is a bender?” Looking like she’d just been asked to do a cheap card trick as a master magician, Korra created a flame in the palm of her hand, kicked up a rock, and pulled the water out of O’Neill’s canteen before twirling it around her fingers. “Okay, good, got it.”

 

“I’ll go with the tanks and get them ready for the EMP,” Asami said, putting a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Be…Be careful.” O’Neill raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

 

“Alright, you’re apparently the expert. Tell me where you think the men would be best positioned?”

 

O’Neill put his hands on the map and went to work.

 

* * *

 

Kuvira felt her heart surge a little at the sight in front of her. There it was, Republic City, awaiting her victory. A united Earth Empire, under her generous and benevolent rule. There was nothing to stop her, no force strong enough to hold her advance. No one to stand in her way.

 

No one _was_ standing in her way.

 

Kuvira looked around the city and saw nothing. No sign of the United Forces waiting for her, no trace of the Air Nation swooping in to try and mount a last-ditch resistance. “Bataar, do you see any trace of the United Forces? The Avatar?”

 

“ _No trace Kuvira,_ ” Bataar radioed. “ _Do you think they abandoned the city?_ ”

 

Kuvira’s eyes narrowed. “No, there’s no way they could have in time. Send two platoons of mecha suits into the city ahead of the Colossus. Make sure that any trace of a possible ambush is cleared out.”

 

O’Neill watched from the observation deck of the Avatar Aang memorial, marking each step made by the monster. “Okay, it’s on the move, how’re those modifications coming Carter?”

 

“ _We’ve only completed five sir,_ ” Carter said. “ _Are you sure the bridge will come down?_ ”

 

“It better,” O’Neill said. “That Bolin kid took half our C4 to blow it.”

 

Lin and her sister Suyin stood behind O’Neill, looking out on the city along with O’Neill and Gen. Iroh. “I don’t feel right being so far from the fighting,” Lin grumbled. “Why aren’t we in the thick of it?”

 

O’Neill motioned to the machine lumbering through the streets. “Sorry, I kinda wanted to avoid doing my impression of a cockroach today, figured you all would agree.” The leaders looked at each other. “What?”

 

Iroh spoke up. “You mean a mantis cockroach, right?” O’Neill shook his head.

 

Lin tried again. “Then you’re talking about a hornet cockroach.” O’Neill made a disgusted noise.

 

Suyin made a guess. “Well of course you’re talking about a beetle cockroach.”

 

“No, God no, stop! I’m talking about a plain old cockroach, nothing else.”

 

The four stood in silence for a few moments before Lin finally said it. “Colonel, you’re crazy.”

 

Down in the city, Korra and Teal’c waited. The airbenders flew low through the streets, judging the currents and hiding behind rooftops. U.F. troops hid behind storefronts and bakery displays, waiting for the cue to attack. “So. You’re a warrior. Sounds neat.”

 

“It was not so neat as you seem to think,” Teal’c said. “I was a tool used for destruction before I met my teammates. Thanks to them I was able to leave my bondage, and seek out a life of my own.”

 

“Sounds pretty nice,” Korra said. “I used to be pretty confined too, didn’t actually get to live my own life until three years ago. I didn’t have anyone come for me though, I had to run away to do it. My family thought they were protecting me.”

 

Teal’c nodded. “It takes great courage to forge one’s own path in life in the face of those they know care about them. If the ones who watched over you did not believe you could find your own path in life, they would not have let you leave in the first place.”

 

Korra nodded. “You know, you aren’t like that colonel guy. He’s kinda…” Korra shrugged. “I mean he seems like he knows what he’s doing but he acts like Bolin. Only older.”

 

“Col. O’Neill is a formidable warrior,” Teal’c said. “I have stood by his side through many battles, and have never felt that I could truly face him if he were devoted to my destruction. Your foe is fortunate that the people O’Neill cares about have not been threatened by her as well.”

 

Daniel came over the radio. “Everyone get ready, they’re crossing the bridge now.”

 

Teal’c and Korra both saw it, the massive bulk of the monster trudging through the waters of Yue Bay while two platoons of mecha suits crossed the bridge. Farther to the rear, the majority of Kuvira’s army marched on.

 

“ _Everyone stay cool,_ ” O’Neill radioed. “ _Teal’c, don’t blow the bridge until the majority of that army is on it._ ”

 

“Is he crazy?” Korra looked on the forces marching across the bridge. “Why aren’t we cutting them off, forcing them to take a longer way?” Teal’c didn’t answer.

 

Kuvira watched with sharp eyes as her forces moved through the city, waiting for the inevitable trap. It wasn’t like the avatar to hide, to let a foe take their prize from her so easily. Where were the forces of Gen. Iroh? Where was Varrick’s latest crazy invention? Something wasn’t right, something was just wrong beyond what Kuvira knew.

 

“Mecha tank platoons across the bridge ma’am, no reports of any problems.”

 

Kuvira nodded. “Have them hold a position around the bridge, tell them to report the second anything happens that looks like an attack.” Out of sight of their leader, the two metalbenders in the control section looked to each other in confusion at the sound of uncertainty in their Kuvira’s voice.

 

Korra couldn’t keep her muscles from tensing up as the Earth Empire forces closed in. Watching as tanks and mecha stormed over the bridge, followed by dozens of columns of infantry, was something Korra couldn’t fathom even as avatar. She had never faced an army like this before. The sight of closed ranks of hundreds of foes wasn’t the type of fight she had faced in her time. It was almost always one or two, foe against foe. “ _How do I defeat an army?_ ”

 

Teal’c provided the answer and he pressed the detonator and shouted into his radio. “Now!”

 

It all happened at once. The bridge shook with multiple blasts in the supports and on the suspension wires, taking Kuvira’s main force of hundreds with it to the bottom of Yue Bay. Several police and United Forces airships flew towards the city from behind the mountains, carrying a battalion of the elite of the Fire Nation’s army already rappelling down behind Kuvira’s surviving forces. The U.F. naval forces put their engines to full and steamed toward the city’s peninsula, as two flights of biplanes flew overhead. From the city’s West, airbenders flew out from behind the rooftops and highrises, as the forces of the U.F. Army and Republic City P.D. emerged from cover and started bombarding Kuvira’s surviving mecha suits with a vengeance. A trio of mecha tanks careened onto the street in front of the mecha suit platoons, providing cover for the benders fighting on the street. Kuvira watched in disbelief for seconds, as her finest mecha suit platoons were suddenly overwhelmed by her enemies while the majority of her army floundered in the bay.

 

“ _Kuvira, get moving,_ ” Bataar shouted over the radio. “ _Battleships are moving for you, they’re going to start bombardment!_ ”

 

“Very well avatar,” Kuvira said, turning the weapon to face the fleet of ships. “I’ll give you your war.” With a whine, the spirit cannon was charged, and in sight of all fired a brilliant beam of purple light through the United Forces ships. Two battleships were caught in the blast, split in two by the power of the beam. Several others began firing, flaming projectiles slamming into the armored beast as it climbed over the sea wall into the heart of Republic City. Kuvira charged another blast, but before she could fire several blasts threw her off balance. Looking around, she saw a pair of biplanes flying away from her. Growling, she adjusted the cannon and fired, blowing up one plane and sending another spiraling into the city.

 

O’Neill let out a whistle. “Okay, that’s a mite powerful.”

 

“By the spirits,” Suyin whispered. “How can she even think that thing is going to cow the rest of the world into following her? The Fire Nation would sink it before it could even make landfall.”

 

Iroh grabbed at the railing. “My men, colonel how could you just send my men in to die like that!”

 

O’Neill looked offended by the suggestion. “Hey, you wanted this lady stopped, this is how it happens. Just let Teal’c do his thing and we can win this.”

 

Teal’c dodged between mecha suits, combat between benders and mecha ranging around him. He held the C4 closely to his chest, watching as airbenders covered the observation port of the massive robot in paint. Korra threw a hunk of road at a suit, forcing it back as Teal’c ran to the foot of the robot. “Plant this device on the robot’s ankle, I will detonate it once you’re clear of the blast.” Throwing the blocks of C4 to Korra, Teal’c ran to cover and started firing staff blasts at his enemies. The armored suits were thicker than anything he’d faced, but the upside was that their limbs had several sensitive components that a staff blast could disable.

 

“Everyone standby, we’re about to activate the EMP.” Teal’c fired at another suit, catching it on the faceplate as an earthbender soldier took the ground out from under it. Screams echoed from inside the suit, but Teal’c ignored them and turned to see Korra at the base of the monster.

 

The EMP hit, forcing the mecha suits to a standstill. Seizing the opportunity, Korra blasted the air from behind her to propel her forward, slamming the C4 on the ankle of the monstrous creation and speeding away. “Teal’c, now!” The blast rocked everything nearby, and nearly sent Teal’c onto the ground too. Korra went flying overhead from the blast, Teal’c reaching up and grabbing her hand to pull her behind cover. “Thanks, did it work?”

 

Looking up from behind his cover, Teal’c saw that a massive crack had formed in the robot’s left ankle, enough that forcing it further would make it fall to the ground in a pile.

 

Kuvira pulled herself up from the floor, and saw more aircraft coming for her. Putting the spirit cannon up and ignoring the pitiful attempts by the U.F. Navy to put her down, she readied the spirit cannon for another blast.

 

“Kuvira, I see a massive fracture on your left ankle,” Bataar radioed. “If you try to move any further with it, you’ll weaken it to the point where the mecha will be rendered unsuable.”

 

“Then I’ll have to end this now.” Turning the mecha’s gaze downward, Kuvira scanned the streets and found a worthy target. Mako and Bolin, both electrocuting and throwing lava at three of her suits. Lining up the cannon, she prepared to fire when a bomb impacted the suit. The shuddering impact cracked the ankle, throwing the great beast downward. Desperate to right it, Kuvira threw the beast’s weight to the right as the cannon reached critical levels. Firing, Kuvira sent the beam through several buildings, slicing through them with precision straight at the heart of Republic City. Only the beam didn’t stop, even as Kuvira felt the mecha slam into the ground. Thrown into the glass, Kuvira tried to regain control of her senses when Korra slammed through the glass into the cockpit. Taking the metal out of her controls, Kuvira and Korra went into a battle of skill, liquified metal flowing and shifting as the two battled for control.

 

“Shut if off Kuvira, before you destroy the city!”

 

Kuvira roared and doubled her efforts, throwing all her strength into defeating Korra. As she did, Teal’c clambered into the cockpit and fired on the two now-conscious metalbenders. Moving carefully, Teal’c found the controls for the cannon and tried to shut them off. “Maj. Carter, can you hear this?”

 

“ _Teal’c, what happened?_ ” Carter didn’t bother hiding her concern. “ _We saw this massive beam of purple light, it’s still going-_ ”

 

“I am attempting to shut it down now,” Teal’c shouted. “Please guide me as I try.”

 

Korra and Kuvira ducked and dodged through the ruined mecha, Kuvira screaming with each move. Blasts of fire and shards of metal flew through the air behind Teal’c as he worked the controls. “Just give up,” Korra shouted, throwing two consoles at Kuvira. “Your army’s gone and your mecha’s down, just surrender!”

 

“I’ll never surrender as long as I breathe,” Kuvira growled, launching another barrage of metal at Korra. Seeing Teal’c, she screamed and sent a massive control panel at him. Hearing the noise, Teal’c ducked away and turned to see the panel sparking. Suddenly the cannon surged, shaking the mecha increasing the size of the beam.

 

“Teal’c, Teal’c what’s happening over there?” Pressing his binoculars harder against his eyes, O’Neill saw the beam of purple light slamming into what looked like a massive tree.

 

“That’s the president’s office,” Iroh shouted. “They’re firing pure spirit energy at a spirit vine!”

 

Before O’Neill could ask what that meant, a flash of blinding light overtook the city.

 

Reaching out through the rubble, Teal’c shuffled up in the ruined cockpit to see Korra and Kuvira sprawled next to each other. The smell of slag burned Teal’c nostrils, and moving through the ruined robot he saw a distant light glowing in the distance. Navigating the wreckage, he found Korra lying atop a piece of demolished console and shook her gently. “Korra, Korra are you injured?”

 

Korra groaned, picking herself up and shaking the cobwebs from her mind. Looking around the ruined mecha, she saw Kuvira laying through one of the windows. Her face was bleeding, and as Korra rushed over she saw more blood on Kuvira’s uniform. Gently, Korra and Teal’c lifted the would-be conqueror off the glass, as the sounds of combat continued to rage around them. Kuvira groaned as she was pulled off, shards of glass where her stomach had been coated in bright red blood.

 

Korra was already going to work, water flowing to her from the broken pipes around them at her command. “I’ll try to save her, call Gen. Iroh and tell him Kuvira’s been captured.”

 

Kuvira groaned, and opened her eyes to see Korra trying to heal her. “What…What are you doing? What are…Why are you trying to save me?”

 

“Because there’s already been too much death today, on both sides,” Korra said. “I can’t live with any lives directly on my conscience if I have a chance to save them.”

 

Teal’c hit the transmit button. “O’Neill, inform Gen. Iroh that Kuvira has been captured and the weapon is disabled. We are in the cockpit of the robot.”

 

“That’s great and all Teal’c, but you’ll need to give us a minute. You kinda made a bit of a ruckus out here.” O’Neill was locked in place, staring with the others at the beam of light streaming up from the earth where the spirit cannon had hit.

 

* * *

 

SG-1 stood to the back of the wedding ceremony in their dress uniforms and best suits. “Sure was nice of them to invite us to this, huh sir?”

 

“Well Carter, you help take out a giant destructive robot and save a nation from being overwhelmed you do rate an invitation to the afterparty.”

 

Bolin ducked to the side of Varrick and Zhu Li. “You may now do the thing.” With a fluid motion, Zhu Li dipped Varrick and kissed him, putting him back upright as the crowd cheered. Soon the festivities were in full swing, Carter and Daniel talking with the guests to learn more about the world they were in as O’Neill spoke with Raiko and Tenzin.

 

“Teal’c!” Turning, Teal’c saw Korra walking over, sitting down next to him. “I’m glad you all could make it, you all really did help us out with that battle.”

 

“We merely did as we are supposed to, much like you.” Teal’c gazed out of the Republic City skyline, forever changed by the massive portal to another world. “I overheard your president and Master Tenzin speaking of our work. They seem grateful to us for our aid, though there is hesitance in giving us any help against our foes.”

 

Korra nodded. “O’Neill made a joke about Tenzin’s goatee and Raiko’s being a politician didn’t he?” Teal’c said nothing. “Yeah, I know, they can both be a little hardheaded with that stuff. They just need to look out for their own, they are leaders of two nations after all.”

 

“What of yourself?” Teal’c turned away from the skyline. “You are not beholden to any nation or group. Perhaps you could accompany us on our missions?”

 

Korra looked taken aback, the idea striking her like a bolt from the blue. “Me? No, I don’t think I could, I mean I’m supposed to keep balance. Me leaving here, I don’t know how it would work.”

 

“Korra?” The two looked over to see Asami walking towards them from the wedding. “Pres. Raiko and Tenzin want to get your input, apparently trying to talk to Col. O’Neill is getting a little ‘rocky’.”

 

Korra sighed and stood up. “Duty calls."

 

As Korra walked off, Asami looked into Teal’c. “You talked to her about it, didn’t you? The whole ‘travel to other dimensions’ idea.”

 

“I put forward the offer, it is her decision to accept it or not.”

 

Asami nodded, looking out onto the city. “Everything’s changed. I feel like even if your team hadn’t arrived we still would be forced to face the fact that nothing would ever be the same again. Now that I know you’re asking Korra to go with you, it’s just hard to believe.”

 

“Korra would be welcome to bring along anyone she sees as fit to accompany us,” Teal’c said. “Daniel Jackson and myself both would not have been made a part of SG-1 were it not for the circumstances surrounding our becoming part of the team.”

 

Asami kept looking out on the city. “I know Korra loves to go on adventures, to help fight the bad things in the world and do what’s right. After what’s happened though, I can’t imagine that she’d be up for it.”

 

Teal’c’s eyebrow rose. “You believe that something ingrained so deeply in her personality would change with the world around you? Do you perhaps consider that you are thinking for her, rather than letting her make the decision for herself?”

 

Asami blinked, and gave a nod. “Yeah, that really is Korra’s decision isn’t it?” Asami put a hand on Teal’c’s shoulder. “You fought by her during the battle, as far as I’m concerned I know you’re a good man. Just know whatever she decides, I’ll be standing right beside her.” Teal’c bowed, acknowledging Asami’s words.

 

Korra walked back, smiling at Asami as she got closer. “Well Pres. Raiko said that once things settle down he might be able to send some U.F. troops to assist the ‘air force’ O’Neill keeps talking about. Same with Tenzin. They said if I felt like leaving, it was all on me.”

 

“Then I will not influence your decision.” Bowing again, Teal’c walked off, leaving the two women alone on the stairs.

 

Daniel waved Teal’c over to their table. “Teal’c, hey, why aren’t you enjoying the party?”

 

“I was admiring a beautiful view Daniel,” Teal’s said, glancing back to the stairs as Korra slowly put an arm around Asami. “A most beautiful view indeed.”


End file.
